Kingdom of England
The Kingdom of England 'is a very famous Kingdom in Europe, which is ruled by Charles II of England. The Royal Family are the Stuarts. Dynastanies and Kings '''House of Tudor ' '''(1485 – 1603) Kings of England * Henry VII (1485-1509) * Henry VIII (1509-1547) * Edward VI (1547-1553) * Lady Jane Grey (1553, disputed) * Mary I (1553-1558) * Elizabeth I. (1558-1603) [[House of Stuart|'House of Stuart']] (1603 – 1649) Kings of England and Scotland * James I (1603-1625) * Charles I (1625-1649) Commonwealth of England (1653 – 1659) Lordprotectors of England * Oliver Cromwell (1653-1658) * Richard Cromwell (1658-1659) House of Stuart / Restauration (1660 – 1707) Kings of England and Scotland * Charles II (1660-1685) * James II and VII (1685-1688) * Mary II (1689-1694) * William III (1689-1702) * Anne (1702-1707) Versailles‘ Royal Family CharlesEngland.jpeg|link=Charles II of England|King Charles II Henriette2.jpg|link=Henriette of England|Princess Henriette † History In 927, the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms were united by Æthelstan (r. 927–939). In 1016, the kingdom became part of the North Sea Empire of Cnut the Great, a personal union between England, Denmarkand Norway. The Norman conquest of England in 1066 led to the transfer of the English capital city and chief royal residence from the Anglo-Saxon one at Winchester to Westminster, and the City of London quickly established itself as England's largest and principal commercial centre. Histories of the kingdom of England from the Norman conquest of 1066 conventionally distinguish periods named after successive ruling dynasties: Norman 1066–1154, Plantagenet 1154–1485, Tudor1485–1603 and Stuart 1603–1714 (interrupted by the Interregnum (England) of 1649–1660). Dynastically, all English monarchs after 1066 ultimately claim descent from the Normans; the distinction of the Plantagenets is merely conventional, beginning with Henry II (reigned 1154–1189) as from that time, the Angevin kings became "more English in nature"; the houses of Lancasterand York are both Plantagenet cadet branches, the Tudor dynasty claimed descent from Edward III via John Beaufort and James VI and I of the House of Stuart claimed descent from Henry VII via Margaret Tudor. The completion of the conquest of Wales by Edward I in 1284 put Wales under the control of the English crown. Edward III (reigned 1327–1377) transformed the Kingdom of England into one of the most formidable military powers in Europe; his reign also saw vital developments in legislation and government—in particular the evolution of the English parliament. From the 1340s the kings of England also laid claim to the crown of France, but after the Hundred Years' War and the outbreak of the Wars of the Roses in 1455, the English were no longer in any position to pursue their French claims and lost all their land on the continent, except for Calais. After the turmoils of the Wars of the Roses, the Tudor dynasty ruled during the English Renaissance and again extended English monarchical power beyond England proper, achieving the full union of England and the Principality of Wales in 1542. Henry VIII oversaw the English Reformation, and his daughter Elizabeth I(reigned 1558–1603) the Elizabethan Religious Settlement, meanwhile establishing England as a great power and laying the foundations of the British Empire by claiming possessions in the New World. From the accession of James VI and I in 1603, the Stuart dynasty ruled England in personal union with Scotland and Ireland. Under the Stuarts, the kingdom plunged into civil war, which culminated in the execution of Charles I in 1649. The monarchy returned in 1660, but the Civil War had established the precedent that an English monarch cannot govern without the consent of Parliament. This concept became legally established as part of the Glorious Revolution of 1688. From this time the kingdom of England, as well as its successor state the United Kingdom, functioned in effect as a constitutional monarchy. On 1 May 1707, under the terms of the Acts of Union 1707, the kingdoms of England and Scotland united to form the Kingdom of Great Britain. Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations Category:Kingdom of England Category:History Category:Europe